Big Brother Anime Edition
by XxStarryxxSkyxX
Summary: 14 anime characters, one house, and Big Brother 8 as inspiration... You don't wanna miss this! Finally updated!
1. Introductions

Big Brother has taken me into its chokehold of house-like goodness, everybody! So, I've decided to make an anime Big Brother, because we all know we need another one. (And mine will be THE ULTIMATE). Sorry, ignore my ego.

Before I begin, I will tell you that I began to run out of characters that I was familiar with. Also, this sort of follows the Big Brother 8 storyline loosely. And the ratio of boys to girls is tragically askew… Don't hate me for it.

The animes that the characters in my story are taken from are as follows: Naruto, Death Note, Inuyasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Yu-Gi-Oh GX, along with the character pertaining to the twist.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Death Note, Inuyasha Yu-Gi-Oh, or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Neither do I own Big Brother. But I do own THE FUNNY.

With that out of the way, let's get started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello, welcome to Big Brother Anime Style," said a friendly-looking Asian woman. "I'm Julie Chen. First, let's meet the houseguests."

A screen behind her switched on, showing 10 people standing on the stairs outside of the Big Brother House.

"Hello houseguests," she said. "I'm Julie Chen, your host. Now remember, you can't talk to each other until you're inside the Big Brother House. You will go inside in pairs, and you'll have five minutes to find a bed. You'll claim your bed by placing your bag on it. But choose carefully, for you'll be sharing a bed with someone else."

Some of the people standing on the steps showed looks of disgust, not wanting to share a bed with someone they hardly knew. They all watched the screen in front of them when Julie spoke again.

"The first group to go inside will be Naruto, Mello, Inuyasha, Asuka, and Anzu," she said. "You may go inside the house now."

The five people went inside the house, some smiling and introducing themselves to each other.

"Hey everyone, my name is Naruto Uzumaki!" said a blonde haired, blue eyed boy, grinning brightly. "I'll win this for sure!" he finished, his smile widening.

A boy with longer, dark eyes spoke up with a frown. "What makes you so sure of that?" he said, walking towards the bedroom.

"Well, because, I have to! If I can't even win one lousy game, how can I ever become Hokage?" he said, walking behind the boy. "And what's your name, anyway?"

The five reached the bedroom, though the three others were listening to the two blondes rather than introducing themselves.

"The name's Mello, and what the heck's a Hokage?" he said, eyes scanning the room full of tall beds, before choosing the bed closest to the far wall and putting his bag on it. "On second thought, I don't care," he said, pulling a chocolate bar from his bag and unwrapping it.

Naruto was about to say something, but before he could, a girl with short brown hair and brown eyes spoke up.

"Uh, I don't think you're supposed to have that," she said, gesturing towards Mello's chocolate bar.

"So?" he said, taking a bite as the girl put her bag on the bed nearest the door. "And who are you?"

"I'm Anzu Mazaki," she said. "And unless you want to get kicked out of here, I suggest you throw that away."

"Fine, fine," Mello said, putting the chocolate back into his bag irritably.

Meanwhile, the other three had already put their bags on their beds. A girl with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes broke the silence that had followed Mello putting his chocolate back.

"I'm Asuka Tenjoin," she said. "And you are..?" she said, turning to a boy with short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Raito Yagami," he said.

"That's all? Man, you're quiet," Asuka said. "Anyway, we should probably get to the meeting room, it's been almost five minutes," she finished, walking out the door.

"Yeah, let's get going," Naruto said.

The five houseguests settled themselves into the yellow chairs arranged around a large, flat screen TV.

Outside the house, Julie popped onto the screen again.

"Alright, houseguests, it's been five minutes," she said. "Time for the rest of you to go inside."

The five remaining houseguests walked inside. Instead of making introductions first, they all went to the other bedroom. They were surprised to see a very small door in front of them.

"Huuuh? What's with this?" a pink haired, green eyed girl said, looking down at the small door.

"Misa is small, but she surely can't fit in there!" said a girl with blonde hair tied into two pigtails and blue eyes. "Though that short boy with the funny hair might be able too…"

"Hey!" exclaimed the said short boy. He had tri-colored, spiky hair and large, violet eyes.

"Got a problem there, shorty?" said a tall boy with long, white hair and dog ears.

"Uh, guys? Can't we just get inside already?" said a boy with fluffy brown hair and brown eyes.

"Oh-Yeah!" said the pink haired girl. "We only have five minutes!"

The five of them crouched down, and went into the door. Their mouths fell open at the sight of the room before them. Everything was small. Small dressers, small lamps, and worst of all, small beds.

"Aaaaah! Misa can't sleep in one of these!" squealed the person who called herself Misa.

"Jeez, why do you keep calling yourself that?" said the tall, dog-eared boy, putting his bag on one of the small beds. "It's annoying."

"Because Misa's name is Misa!" she said.

"Well, my name's Inuyasha, but you don't see me flaunting it," he said, ears twitching. Misa saw them, and immediately flung her arms up, rubbing them.

"Ooh! Mr. Dog Boy, you have nice ears!" she said.

"Hey-Aah! Get off! Stop it!" he said.

"All right, all right, that's enough of that," the pink haired girl said, putting her bag on the bed nearest the door. She picked up Misa's discarded bag and put it on the bed next to hers. "By the way, the name's Sakura."

"My name's Juudai," the brown haired boy said, putting his bag on the bed across from Misa's.

"And mine's Yugi," the short, star-headed boy said, putting his bag on the bed next to Juudai's. To him, the beds weren't really that big of a problem.

"Okay, now that we know each other, we should get to the room," Sakura said. "We wouldn't want to be late."

Sakura walked out of the room, the other four crouching behind her to get out of the small door. They walked into the room where the others were, and sat down on the remaining spots on the couches.

Anzu smiled at them. "Hey, looks like we're all here," she said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Mello said sarcastically.

Anzu shot a glare his way, but then smiled, and continued. "I guess we should all introduce ourselves," she said.

"All right, I'll start!" Naruto belted out loudly. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 15 years old, and I'm a ninja!"

"A ninja? Really, how stupid do you think we are?" Mello said, snickering.

"In your case, pretty stupid," Naruto growled.

"All right, stop!" Anzu said. "No fighting! Now, let's hear from you next," she said, gesturing to Juudai.

"I'm Juudai Yuki, I'm 17, and I go to Duel Academy," he said happily.

"Juudai?" Asuka said. "You're here, too?"

"Wow, Asuka! Nice to see you here!" he said back.

"You know each other?" Anzu said.

"Yeah, we go to the academy together," Asuka said. "I'm Asuka Tenjoin, I'm 17, and I go to Duel Academy, too."

"No, really? I never would have guessed," Mello said, in the same sarcastic tone of voice as before.

"Oh, be quiet!" Asuka said. She turned to the boy next to her. "You next," she said, regaining her composure.

"I'm Inuyasha, and the rest is none of your business," he said rudely.

"Why do you gotta be like that?" Asuka said. Inuyasha just scowled.

"You next, short stuff," he said to Yugi, who was sitting next to him.

"Stop calling me that, I have a name!" Yugi said. "I'm Yugi Mutou, I'm 16, and I'm a student at Domino High."

(A/N: I know Yugi would be older if Juudai's here, but I made some adjustments to suit the story.)

"Wow, Yugi Mutou?" Juudai said. "I know you; you're the guy who beat Kaiba!"

"Well, uh, yeah, that's me," Yugi said, blushing and rubbing the back of his head. "But enough about me. Who're you?" he said, turning to Misa.

"I'm Misa Amane, of course!" she said. "I'm 27, and I'm a model!"

"Wow, Yugi Mutou and a model in the same room as me?! It's my lucky day!" Juudai said, still star struck.

"Well, I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura said, everyone's attention turning to her. "I'm 15, and I'm a kunoichi, a female ninja."

"Sakura?" Naruto said.

"Naruto?!?" Sakura said, a look of dread appearing on her face.

"Oh please, not another ninja," Mello said.

Sakura turned to the boy sitting next to her. "You think you're better than us?" she said.

"As a matter of fact, I do," he said. "I'm Mello. That's what you'll call me, 'cause I'm not telling you my real name. You don't need to know my age or what I do, and if you ask me about it any more, you'll find yourself with a bullet through your head."

"Well, _you_ sound like a nice person…" Sakura said.

"Shut up," Mello retaliated.

"All right, enough," Anzu said. "I believe it's my turn. I'm Anzu Mazaki, I'm 17, and I want to study dance in New York. And it looks like I'll be playing the game with you, Yugi."

Before anyone could say anything else, Anzu spoke up again. "And finally, who are you?" she said to Raito.

"I'm Raito Yagami, I'm 26, and I-"Raito started, but he was cut off due to being tackled to the ground by Misa.

"Raaaaaitoooo!" she squealed. "Why didn't you tell Misa you were here?"

"Uhh…" he said.

"Well, don't just lay there, come sit with me!" she said, pushing Anzu out of her seat and dragging Raito up, sitting next to him.

"Hey! What was that all about?" Anzu said, getting up and brushing herself off. She sat in Misa's old seat.

Over all the commotion, no one noticed the TV behind them getting switched on. For a few moments, Julie awkwardly watched everyone. Then, she cleared her throat. "Houseguests? Houseguests!" she said. Everyone finally looked up at the screen.

"Oh! Hi Julie!" Naruto said, waving up at her.

Everyone soon followed suit, a string of small "Hi Julie"s springing up from the room.

"Well, now that I have your attention," she said. "I'm sure you're wondering why there's only ten of you here."

"Uhh…" said several of the anime characters, looking around. They had been so busy fighting or making friends, they hadn't noticed that they were four houseguests short.

"Well, anyway…" Julie said. "This summer, you will be making new friends and new enemies, that much is certain. And I'm sure some of you have found some existing friends here so far. But, houseguests, I have a twist for you. Four of you will be living with your greatest enemies."

All around the room, the houseguests whispered to themselves and each other, suggesting who they thought they'd be spending the summer with.

"Sasuke?"

"Chazz, maybe?"

"L…"

"I bet it's Takada!"

"Damn it, it better not be Near!"

"I hope it's not my brother!"

"I can't think of anyone…"

The whispers continued until Julie spoke up again. "In fact, houseguests, those four people are somewhere here in the Big Brother house, and they've been watching you since you got here."

_**Meanwhile, with the four other houseguests…**_

The four "Mystery Guests" were sitting on a couch, mouths agape as they watched the ten guests downstairs.

"That loser is here?!" said a boy with blue-black hair that looked like the rear end of a duck and dark eyes.

"Mello…" said a pale boy with white hair and dark brown eyes as he played with a strand of his hair.

"Little brother..?" Said a man with long, snow white hair and golden eyes. He had a crescent moon on his forehead and red marks on each cheek.

"Ugh, that man-stealing bitch!" said a woman with short, tidy brown hair and brown eyes. One strand of hair fell in front of her face.

And that, my friends, is where I leave you…

xxxxxxxx

Well, I hope you like this, people, because it took me forever! Have any suggestions? Comments? Constructive criticism? Feel free to let me know in a review! But for now, I need to rest…


	2. The First HoH Competition

Why hello there, I'm back! And I'd just like to let you know that this is intended to be a humor story, and that the first chapter was a little more serious than I previously intended, and the next few chapters will be funnier. Also, I'd like to respond to a few reviews.

KaizokuSandi: Actually, I'm not really sure why Sesshoumaru is here either; maybe it's for the sake of crack, or for some other reason I'll have to develop in the future. And I think Light would be there to convert people to his religion of doom. And I think the people didn't notice they had friends because they were too preoccupied with making friends with/making enemies with the people in their groups already. Well… Yeah. Thanks for the review!

Dazed Dreamer: Wow, no one's ever called one of my stories 'interesting' before! My others were more… crack-ish. And I know, isn't Big Brother the greatest? I miss Dr. Will and Mike Boogie, though. Thanks for taking the time to review!

Yeah. You're both great. And you both think my story's 'interesting!' Sweet! Well, I won't bore you with my ranting anymore, so on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Inuyasha, Death Note, or Big Brother. If I did, you bet there'd be man-sex. …You didn't need to hear that.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Big Brother hostess stood in her normal room in front of the Big Brother House, the TV screen she used to communicate with the houseguests behind her. She smiled that friendly smile of hers, and spoke to the audience.

"Hello viewers, I'm Julie Chen. Last time on Big Brother Anime Edition, we revealed that four of our houseguests will be living with their worst enemies, who were watching them since they came into the house. Before they meet up, it's time to check in on the four houseguests."

_**With the four 'mysterious' houseguests…**_

The four guests sat on the couch in front of the TV screen, still staring at the people sitting in front of the larger TV. The screen switched to a different houseguest every minute or so.

"Having Mello here… It's going to be a pain," said the boy with snow white hair. He played with a strand of it passively.

"So that's yours, Near?" the boy with dark blue hair said. Saying the boy's name implied that the four had gotten their introductions over already.

"Yeah," Near said. "We grew up in the same orphanage. He's always so preoccupied with being better than me… So, Sasuke, who're you stuck here with?"

Sasuke stayed silent for a moment or two, but spoke up when the grinning blonde, Naruto, popped up on the screen. "That's mine, the blonde idiot. Naruto. He's such a loser, trying to beat me at everything. I know how you feel, Near." he said, scowling. "And who're you here with, Takada?" he asked the brown haired woman.

"Ah, that Misa bitch," she said, the camera scrolling to Misa, still clinging to Raito. "She thinks Raito-kun likes her better than me?" she growled. "Ha! You're dead wrong."

"Raito Yagami…" Near said to himself, letting go of the strand of hair he was playing with, the milky white hair bouncing back to join the rest of his hair. He smirked. "You're here too, eh? And with Misa… Perfect."

The four sat in silence, watching the ten houseguests, when Inuyasha popped on screen, making the long, white haired man narrow his eyes.

Near must have noticed this, because he said to the man, "Is that yours, Sesshoumaru? You look alike…"

Sesshoumaru merely growled, and said, "My little brother…"

"Ah," Near said.

"Brothers are a pain," Sasuke agreed, thinking of his older brother, Itachi. He was relieved that Itachi wasn't there.

_**Back with the other ten houseguests…**_

After the initial shock of hearing they'd be living with their worst enemies, Julie came back on screen. "Well, as much as we'd like to let you meet up with your enemies, it's time for the first Head of Household competition," Julie said with a smile.

Everyone called their attention back to Julie, trying to shake the feeling of dread from their systems.

"Everyone, please go to the back yard for the first competition," she said, screen turning off when she finished speaking.

The ten guests got up from their seats, the friends pairing together to chat with each other. They stepped outside, and their chatter was stopped as they looked on at the back yard. There were five large mushrooms, each with a stump placed in front of it, and the rest of the backyard was decorated to look like a swamp. Another TV screen switched on, the Asian host of Big Brother smiling at them.

"Hello houseguests, and welcome to the first HoH competition of the summer. First, I'd like to ask you all to pair up and stand behind a mushroom," she said.

Almost immediately, the friends from before paired up. Naruto and Sakura, Asuka and Juudai, Yugi and Anzu, and Raito and Misa. That only left Inuyasha and Mello, so they paired up with each other. Everyone stood behind a mushroom of their choosing.

Julie spoke again. "All right, now that we're all paired up, I'd like to ask one person from each group to have a seat on a mushroom, and the other person to sit on a stump."

So, everyone took their places. Naruto, Asuka, Yugi, Raito, and Mello sat on the mushrooms, and the rest of the group sat on the stumps in front of their partners.

"Tonight's game is called 'Mushroom Madness,' and here's how it works," Julie said. "The houseguests on the stumps will be asked a series of true or false questions about their fellow housemates, and each wrong answer will make their partner's mushroom spin faster. The team who stays on their mushroom the longest wins."

"Wait, they'll do what now?" Naruto said from atop his mushroom.

"I need everyone to kneel on their mushrooms," Julie said.

Once everyone was kneeling, the mushrooms started spinning slowly, not fast enough to throw anyone off yet.

"Please use the large playing cards in front of you to answer either true or false," Julie said. "Here's the first question. More than four of you said that you'd abandon your best friend to be with the one you love. True or false?"

Sakura, Juudai, and Anzu each put the card with a large F on it onto the stand next to them. Misa and Inuyasha put the T card up.

"The correct answer is false. Only two of you answered like that," Julie said. "Raito, Mello, your mushrooms will spin faster."

_**Diary Room-Misa**_

"I was one of those two," she said to the camera. "I'd give up anything to be with my Raito-kun!"

_**xxx**_

With that being said, everyone reset their cards and Raito and Mello's mushrooms spun faster. Still not enough to throw them off, but if their partners kept it up, they might end up on the ground below them.

_**Diary Room-Mello**_

"Ugh, sitting like that… Torture!" Mello said to the camera. "Tight pants plus kneeling on a spinning mushroom… Not a good feeling, I'll give you that."

_**xxx**_

"Next question," Julie said. "True or false? More than two of you said that you'd eat your preferred food all the time, regardless of whether or not it's bad for your health."

Sakura, Juudai, and Inuyasha put up the T cards, while Anzu and Misa put up the F cards.

"The correct answer is… True," Julie said. "Three of you said that you'd rather enjoy your favorite food every day than eat foods that were better for you."

_**Diary Room-Naruto**_

"Well, of course I'd eat my favorite food every day! I already do!" Naruto said. "I mean, come on! Who _doesn't_ like ramen?"

_**xxx**_

"Yugi, Raito, your mushrooms are going to spin faster," Julie said.

"Oops! Sorry, Raito-kun!" Misa said to Raito, who was on the fastest spinning mushroom so far.

"Next question," Julie said. "True or false? More than three of you have denied to someone that they dye their hair."

This time, everyone put up the T card.

"Looks like you all got it right," Julie said. "Four of you said that they've denied to someone that they dye their hair. For the record, no one in the house does."

_**Diary Room-Sakura**_

"What? Pink can't be a natural hair color?" she said. "I mean, it's not like I have _dog ears _or anything!

_**xxx**_

All of a sudden, some kind of mud, or dirt, or _something _shot out behind the people on the stumps, covering the people on the mushrooms. They each let out a loud yelp, although some of them shut their mouths as tight as they'd go, trying to avoid getting the substance in their mouths.

"Gah-!" Naruto yelped. He was so surprised that he lost his grip on the edge of the mushroom, sliding off into the dirt below.

"Aah! You idiot, Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Sakura, Naruto, you have been eliminated from the first HoH competition," Julie said. "Please step aside."

Sakura and Naruto walked to the sidelines, Sakura glaring behind herself at Naruto, Naruto sheepishly walking a few steps behind her, wiping some of the mud off of himself.

_**Meanwhile, with the four other houseguests…**_

Sasuke smirked to himself, satisfied with seeing Naruto covered in mud and out of the competition.

"Heh, loser," he said.

Near merely kept playing with a strand of his hair, attention fixed on Mello, whose eyes and mouth were equally wide after getting sprayed. Takada and Sesshoumaru were secretly confirming to themselves that they wished their enemies were on the mushrooms.

_**xxx**_

"Two down, eight left. Who will win the first Head of Household competition?" Julie said. "True or false? More than half of you said that they'd have no problem spreading a malicious rumor about someone."

Juudai and Anzu answered false, while Misa and Inuyasha answered true.

"The answer is true," Julie said. "More than half of you would have no problem spreading a malicious rumor about someone. Asuka, Yugi, your mushrooms will now spin faster."

Now, Yugi was spinning as fast as Raito, and Asuka and Mello were spinning slower, but at the same speed as each other.

"Gah!" Yugi said, struggling to hang on.

"Hang in there, Yugi!" Anzu said to him, but to no avail. Yugi's hands, slippery from the mud, were unable to hang on any longer, so he slid off.

"Yugi, Anzu, you have been eliminated form this competition," Julie said.

"Sorry, Anzu," Yugi said, standing up and brushing himself off.

"That's okay Yugi; we'll get 'em next time!" Anzu said, walking off to join Sakura and Naruto on the sidelines with Yugi.

"Only six of you remain," Julie said. "There are no more questions, but your mushrooms will continue to spin faster. This is now a test of endurance. Good luck."

As soon as Julie finished talking, a large burst of powder shot out at the remaining players, shocking them. Mello was so surprised that he let go of his mushroom, and he toppled off of it, falling face-first into the dirt below.

_**With the four houseguests…**_

Near couldn't help but smirk a bit as Mello fell off of the mushroom. Beside him, Takada was cheering.

"Come on, Raito-kun, you can win this!" she said, completely disregarding Misa.

_**xxx**_

"Mello, Inuyasha, you have been eliminated from the game. Please join the others on the sidelines," Julie said.

Mello just laid face down for a few more seconds, then pushed himself up, glaring as he walked with Inuyasha to the sides, Inuyasha glaring back.

_**Diary Room-Mello**_

"Aaargh!" Mello yelled. "I hope Near didn't see that! I can't _believe _I lost that!"

_**xxx**_

The mushrooms sped up even more, both Raito and Asuka struggling to stay on. They sat on the mushrooms, covered in powder and mud, the powder sticking more on the areas they were sprayed with mud. Then, Raito just let go, sliding off his mushroom and sitting on the dirt below him.

_**With the four other guests…**_

"Whaaat?" Takada said. "How could he throw the competition like that? He had it! He was right there!" she said.

_**xxx**_

_**Diary Room-Raito**_

"I really had no desire to win this," he said. "At least, not yet, anyway."

_**xxx**_

"Raito, Misa, you have been eliminated from the competition," Julie said. "Which means that the only ones left are Asuka and Juudai."

Raito got up and brushed himself off, Misa hurrying to his side.

"Raito-kun, are you okay?" she said, clinging to his arm.

"Yes Misa, I'm fine," he said back, walking to join the others.

Asuka got off of her mushroom and walked in front of it. Juudai got up from his stump.

"Yeah! We did it!" Asuka said.

"All right! We rule!" Juudai said.

"All right Asuka, Juudai," Julie said. "Since there are two of you, and only one Head of Household, the four houseguests that didn't participate in the competition will be choosing which of you to give the Head of Household position to."

Jaden spoke up to the houseguests he couldn't see. "Please, guys, if you're listening, give it to Asuka. She was the one that had to sit on the mushroom all this time, she deserves it."

"But, Juudai-" Asuka started, but she was cut off by Juudai.

"No, Asuka, you really deserve it. I mean, look at you!" he said, gesturing to Asuka. She was covered from head to toe in the white powder, and the right half of her body was covered with mud. Her dirty blonde hair, normally kept tidy and hanging below her shoulders, was now powdery, sticky, and disheveled. "You really worked for this, so you should be the one to get it, not me."

"Touching," Julie said, popping up on the screen behind them, surprising them. "But it's all up to the four other house guests now. I'll be right back with their decision."

And with that, the TV clicked off, leaving the ten houseguests wondering if the four other houseguests would take Juudai's suggestion and make Asuka Head of Household.

_**Meanwhile, with the four others…**_

The TV screen switched off of the HoH competition, and Julie was now on the screen in front of Near, Sasuke, Sesshoumaru, and Takada.

"Well, houseguests, you heard me," she said. "You get to decide who will become the first Head of Household. Asuka or Juudai."

The four whispered between them for a few moments, and then Sasuke turned to Julie. "We choose Asuka. She had to sit on the mushroom all that time, she deserves it," he said.

"Then that settles it," Julie said. The TV switched off her, and back to the backyard.

_**xxx**_

The screen in the backyard clicked on, Julie popping up on the screen again.

"Houseguests, I have the results," she said. "The first Head of Household of Big Brother Anime Edition is…"

Everyone listened eagerly to Julie, wondering who'd be calling the shots for the next week.

"Asuka Tenjoin."

Mostly everyone gathered around her and congratulated her, sharing hugs and words of praise. The screen switched from the houseguests to Julie, in her room in front of the house.

"Well, there you have it," she said. "The first HoH has been chosen, and emotions are sure to reach their peaks when our houseguests meet up with their enemies next show. But first, let's introduce you to out next interesting twist," she said, smiling.

The TV behind her switched on to reveal Naruto, grinning widely in the Diary Room, arms stretched over the back of the couch, legs crossed.

"Hello guys, I'm here to let you know my role in this house," he said, smirking. "I'm gonna be Fanfiction's player. This means _you _tell me what to do. Anything from who to get voted out to who to crawl into bed with."

The screen switched back to Julie. "That's right," she said. "_You, _Fanfiction, get to decide how Naruto will win- or lose –this game. Starting next week, you'll get to decide what Naruto does in this game, and for each task he completes, he'll get ten thousand dollars. How will this twist affect the players? How will our houseguests react to finally meeting their worst enemies face to face? And who will be nominated for eviction? Find out the answers to all of these questions and more on the next exciting episode of… Big Brother, Anime Edition."

And with that, the screen went blank.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woah… This took me over five hours, at the least. How do you like this turn of events? And about the Fanfiction's player thing… Well, it'll be explained in more detail next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it! Bye!


	3. The Food Competition Part 1

I finally got this up. SRYSLY. I'm gonna divide this into two parts, the randomness of the house and the Food Competition, because I'm too lazy to complete it all at once and I want you guys to know I'm not dead. Also, the results of the real Big Brother 8 will have no effect whatsoever on the results of this story. GOOD DAY READERS.

KaizokuSandi: Yes, of course Naruto is a good choice for Eric, he's just so… Eric-y… And Misa will be in an alliance, but she should still probably be pretty self-centered. Either Mello or Inuyasha will be Dick. As for the others… Well, I don't know yet. Yeah. And it's good to know someone will be voting on Naruto's task! Can't wait to see how you vote! As for Ryuk and the Death Note, good idea! I'll try to use it.

Gothrin Wishinomaru: Haha. Your name is funny. And, of course you should write another story like this! But these characters are MINE! shifty ninja eyes OMG I'm looking forward to see how that turns out!

In case anyone's lost, I'm using the Japanese names of anime characters instead of the American versions. So, here are the ones I changed.

Anzu Tea (Yu-Gi-Oh)

Juudai Jaden (Yu-Gi-Oh GX)

Asuka Alexis (Yu-Gi-Oh GX)

Raito Light (Death Note)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or animes in this story, nor do I own Big Brother. I just own the dialogue and my crazy plot schemes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Julie Chen is standing at her usual place in front of the Big Brother TV screen, smiling and looking eager to start the show.

"Hello, and welcome back to Big Brother Anime Edition," she said. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for. Our houseguests are about to come face to face with their worst enemies. Let's check in."

The screen switched to the houseguests sitting in the room in front of the TV, some guests' hair still damp from the showers they'd gotten after the Head of Household competition. Everyone was looking anxious, waiting to see who'd come down the stairs. Julie came on screen.

"Hello houseguests," she said with a smile.

"Hi, Julie," several of the houseguests said.

"Now, before you meet up with your enemies, I'd like to let you know that because these houseguests didn't participate in the Head of Household competition, they will not be able to be nominated for eviction this week," Julie said.

The ten people in the room exchanged hushed whispers, upset that they wouldn't be able to evict their enemies this week.

"Now, houseguests," Julie said. "It's time to meet your worst enemy." And with that, the screen blinked off.

Everyone looked towards the stairs, and the first person who came down was…

Sasuke.

"Yo," he said.

Naruto jumped from his seat and pointed a finger dramatically at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?! What are you doing here?!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm here for the game, loser," Sasuke said back.

"I'm no loser! I'm gonna win this, and beat you!" Naruto said.

"Ch, whatever," Sasuke said coolly, taking a seat on the other side of the room.

Naruto growled and sat back down, glaring at Sasuke. Then, everyone looked away from them and back towards the stairs. The next person to come down the steps was the pale, white haired boy.

"Near! What the hell are you doing here?!" Mello yelled, jumping up and balling his fists.

"Same reason as everyone else," Near said passively, looking somewhere off to the right and playing with another strand of his hair.

"Well, I don't care! Once I get Head of household, you're outta here!" he yelled, glaring at Near.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," Near said, taking a seat on the couch across the room from Mello. He sat in his usual position, left leg pulled up to his chest, playing with a strand of his hair near his right ear.

Mello sat down and scooted as far back as he could, but if he go any farther away from Near he'd probably fall over the back of the couch.

The next person to come down the stairs was Takada. Seeing her, Misa tightened her grip on Raito.

"Aah! You're here? You've come to try and take Misa's Raito!" she squealed.

"I could say the same thing about you," Takada said back, taking a seat on the other side of Raito.

They were both currently in a sort of See Who Can Hold On To Raito The Tightest While Glaring At Each Other contest when Sesshoumaru walked in, making Inuyasha jump up and growl.

"Damn it, why are you here?" he said, just as angry as everyone else.

"I have my reasons," Sesshoumaru sad simply, sitting gracefully down on the furthest seat from everyone else.

"Hello, houseguests," came a familiar voice. Everyone turned to look at Julie. "Surprised? Eight of you have come face to face with your greatest enemies. With that out of the way, you're all free to do whatever you want for a while." Julie smiled, and turned the screen off.

Everyone got up from their seats, and scattered to different parts of the house, the eight enemies wanting to get as far away from each other as possible.

In the kitchen, Naruto searched the cabinets for some food, while Juudai was lounging around in one of the chairs around the table.

"Aah! No ramen anywhere!" Naruto said, closing the cabinet he was searching in. He ran a hand through his spiky blonde hair and plopped down on the seat next to Juudai.

_**Diary Room-Naruto**_

"What?! No ramen?! I can't surviiiiive!" Naruto said to the cameras, spazzing out at the last line.

"Chill out, bro," Juudai said. "You can make it. And don't we have a food competition coming up?"

"Hey, yeah!" Naruto said, cheering up a little.

"With any luck, we can get you some ramen, and we can get me something, too!" Juudai said, smiling and giving Naruto a thumbs up.

Naruto grinned back, and then said, "Hey, what do you think about an alliance?"

"Sounds like a plan, bro!" Juudai said.

_**Meanwhile, in the room with the small beds…**_

Misa was stretched out on her bed, sighing. Her long, blonde hair was disheveled from rolling around too much. Sakura was seated on the bed next to her, back leaning against the headboard.

"Ah, what a small bed!" Misa said, shifting her position again. "So hard for Misa to get comfortable…"

"Ah, I wonder what Sasuke-kun is doing right now…" Sakura sighed.

"Ah?" Misa said, sitting up. "Sasuke? Who's this? A sweetie of yours?" she said, sitting down next to Sakura and nudging her with her elbow.

Sakura blushed. "Uh… Well, sorta…"

"Oh?" Misa said. "Tell Misa about it!"

"Well, I kinda had a crush on him. Actually, I still do…" Sakura said, blushing even more.

"Ooh! Maybe you and Sasuke can be like Misa and Raito-kun!" Misa said, smiling.

"Heh, thanks," Sakura said. "Hey… You and me, we'd do great together! Wanna make an alliance?"

"Uh… You mean, be friends?" Misa asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, friends!" Sakura said, putting her hand out.

"Let's do it!" Misa said, Grabbing Sakura's hand and shaking it.

_**Meanwhile, in the storage room…**_

Raito leaned back against a counter, smirking. He was holding a thin black notebook with the white words 'Death Note' written on the cover. Next to him stood a large, blue, monster-looking thing that was devouring an apple he found there with his large, sharp teeth. The monster was a Shinigami, a God of Death.

"Raito, are you sure taking the Death Note here was such a good idea?" the monster said after he finished the apple.

"Don't worry, Ryuk," Raito said, pushing himself off of the counter. "No one's gonna find out. And only Misa will be able to see you, since she's the only one here who's touched the Death Note besides me."

"I hope you found a good enough hiding place for the notebook, then," Ryuk said. "If one of those two, Near or Mello, finds it, it could be the end for you."

"I told you, don't worry. I got it all covered," Raito said. He put the notebook under his shirt, part of it tucked into the front of his pants, and put his shirt down again. "I'll just keep it on me until I can figure out a good place to hide it."

"Well, best of luck to you," Ryuk said. He chuckled, then spread out his large, bat-like wings, and flew up and out of the storage room, right through the roof. "Humans… What a riot." He said as he was flying away, just as Raito walked out of the storage room.

_**A short time later, in the living room…**_

Asuka came into the room, dangling a key up in front of her.

"Who wants to see my room?" she said, walking through the various rooms to collect people to show her room to.

"Oh, me!" Juudai said, getting up from his seat and walking over to Asuka. "Come on, Naruto," he said, beckoning for Naruto to come join them.

"Sure, sure, I'm coming," Naruto said, walking to catch up with them, muttering something along the lines of, "Stupid house, no ramen, so hungry…"

"Oh, Asuka! You got the key to your room?" came a voice from upstairs.

Everyone looked up to see Sakura and Misa standing just outside of the small bedroom.

'Yeah," called Asuka. "We were just about to go take a look."

Pretty soon, everyone was gathered behind Asuka as she stood outside of the HoH room, even though some people like Mello and Sesshoumaru looked like they had better things to do. They probably didn't, though.

Asuka unlocked the Head of Household room, her room, and stepped inside.

"Oh, wow!" she gasped. "It looks just like my old room at the Academy!"

The rest of the houseguests filed into the room behind her. The room's main color scheme was blue and white. The large bed had blue blankets, the pillows were blue with white trim, and the large, comfy looking chair in the corner was blue. Next to the chair was a table with a basket full of Asuka's favorite foods, and decorating the walls were various pictures of Asuka's friends and family.

Asuka walked over to one of the pictures. This particular picture had a boy who looked a bit older than Asuka standing next to her, his hand messing up her hair while Asuka looked at him, annoyed. The boy had shoulder-length brown hair and was wearing a brightly colored Hawaiian shirt, and it looked as if he was laughing.

"Who's that guy? He kinda looks like you…" Naruto said, walking up next to Asuka and squinting at the picture.

"My older brother, Fubuki," she said. "He's such a moron, but you gotta love him."

At the other end of the room, Anzu giggled. "Who's this guy?" she asked, pointing at one of the pictures.

The picture she was pointing at was one of a boy who had black hair, almost in the same style as Sasuke's, if not, a little crazier. He was wearing a long, black trench coat with a dark purple turtleneck on under it, and black pants. In any other situation, his eyes would have been black, but no one in the room could tell, because his eyes were large hearts at the time. He was holding a bouquet of flowers out to Asuka, who was staring at him like he was somewhere between crazy and just plain dumb.

Asuka looked at the picture, and her expression changed to the same one it was in the picture. "Uh… Yeah. That guy… Jun Manjoume," she said reluctantly. "He has a huge crush on me, but… I just don't like him like that."

"Obviously," snorted Mello, standing by the bed. A small 'crack' sound followed his words, the sound chocolate made when someone took a bite out of it. He was eating the same chocolate bar he had snuck in earlier. "The look on your face makes it seem like you're looking at an annoying little kid."

"Well, yeah, he sure seems like one sometimes," Asuka said.

The group continued to look at pictures. There was one of Asuka standing by an emotionless looking boy with dark green hair and a blue outlined Duel Academy uniform on, who was introduced as Ryo Marufuji, and another with Asuka, Juudai, and a short boy with poofy aqua hair and a red uniform, who was introduced as Ryo's little brother, Sho.

After the houseguests finished checking out Asuka's room, they went downstairs to find that their pictures had finally been put up on the wall.

"Raito-kun, you look so good in your picture!" Takada said, moving closer to Raito, making Misa growl and glare at Takada.

"Yes he does," Misa said. "_Misa's _Raito always looks good."

"Don't use that tone with me!" Takada said. "You should respect your superiors."

"Ha! But I'm older than you, _Lady Takada._" Misa snarled, spitting out Takada's name like it was a piece of bad meat, adding 'Lady' to her name as a taunt.

"Older than Raito-kun, too. Maybe he likes younger girls better?" Takada retorted.

"Yeah, right! Like he'd ever like you more than me! Go on, tell her, Raito-kun! Tell her you like me more!" Misa said, turning to Raito and pulling on his sleeve.

"No, tell her you like me more!" Takada said, grabbing one of Raito's hands in both of hers.

"No, me!"

"Me!"

"_Me!_"

"_I said, me!"_

"Uh…" Raito started. But before he could say anything more, the two girls were rolling around on the floor, scratching at each other and pulling each other's hair.

"Woohoo! Catfight!" Naruto said, whistling.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Sakura said, whacking Naruto on the back of the head, hard. "This isn't the kind of thing you should be laughing about!"

"Stop it! Stop it! Both of you!" Anzu said, trying to get in between the girls. Asuka and Juudai rushed in to help her, each one grabbing a girl and holding her back. "Fighting will only get you kicked out of here!"

Takada gave a small 'hmph,' and turned away. "Fine," she said. "I need to save my energy for the competition later today, anyway."

Misa glared at Takada, but stopped struggling against Juudai. "Hmph. Misa doesn't feel like wasting her energy on you," she sneered. "Come on, Raito-kun, let's go." And with that, Misa grabbed Raito's arm, and dragged him to some other part of the house. Somewhere near the bathrooms, or perhaps the Diary Room.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing with-" Takada started, but her protest was cut short by Asuka.

"Don't start again. We don't need more fighting in this house," she said, holding up a hand to signal Takada to stop talking. Takada didn't say anything more, and merely walked off to another part of the house.

"Wow… I didn't know women could get so scary when they're angry…" Yugi said, wincing a bit.

"Eh, I've seen worse…" Inuyasha said.

_**Inside Inuyasha's Head…**_

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" yelled a girl with waist-length black hair and a green school uniform. She was standing over Inuyasha, who was face-down on the ground. Every time she said 'sit,' it seemed Inuyasha was pulled further towards the ground.

Once the girl quieted down, she turned away, looking quite angry. Inuyasha looked stunned, and stayed in the same position as he was in before. Well, he wouldn't be getting up any time soon, that was for sure…

_**xxx**_

Inuyasha's eye twitched as he re-lived that particularly agonizing moment, as the rest of the houseguests went to different parts of the house.

_**In the kitchen…**_

"Ramen… Ramen… Ramen…" Naruto muttered, rummaging through the food in the storage room.

"Still going strong, I see?" Juudai said, standing in the doorway.

Naruto ignored him, and opened another cabinet. "AHA!" he shouted, making Juudai jump.

"What? What is it?" He asked, alarmed.

"I found some!" Naruto said triumphantly, holding up a few packages of ramen. He ran past Juudai with a wide grin spread across his face, and started to boil water to make some ramen.

Juudai stared in wonder for the next few minutes, watching as Naruto eagerly poured the contents of the package into the pot, and paced eagerly back and forth, waiting for the noodles to cook. Once the three required minutes were up, Naruto stirred the pork flavor into the pot, and poured the whole pot into a large bowl. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and, too eager to walk _all the way _to the table, started slurping up the ramen right there.

"Wow…" Juudai said, staring in bewilderment as Naruto shoved large quantities of ramen into his mouth, gulping the food down like a starving child.

"Still the same old Naruto, I see," came a voice from the direction of the large circular table used to hold the houseguests' name keys during the nomination ceremony.

Naruto choked on his ramen a bit, turning to look at the person from whom the voice came. "Smskay!" he said, voice muffled as he looked at Sasuke.

"Hn… Idiot," Sasuke said. "You always looked so stupid when you ate ramen back at Ichiraku's…" he said, thinking back to when he and his team would go eat at the Ichiraku ramen shop after a tough ninja mission.

"Aah! Shut up, you!" Naruto said after swallowing his ramen. He straightened up, and pointed at Sasuke. "You always think you're so cool! Why do you think you're better than me?" he shouted.

"Maybe because I am," Sasuke replied coolly.

Sasuke and Naruto glared at each other, arguing loudly. Juudai stood idly by, feeling awkward as he watched the two argue.

'_It's gonna be a long summer with those two in the house…' _he thought to himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm ending it there. Yup. I had that part done months ago. Enjoy it and whatnot, because it might take a while to get the competition up. Did I mention I have a Nintendo Wii? It magically appeared on my doorstep. You're jealous, I know. It was on Christmas Day, too… Yeah.

Enjoy over 3,000 words. It took a long time.


End file.
